Only On New Years
by LiveLaughLove1115
Summary: When Victoria and Avan are left on New Years to celebrate what would they do?


Vic was on her couch looking through her personal Facebook account. She noticed a few old pics for Throwback Thursday. Some were of her and Avan and a couple of friends.

She looked at a few of there old photos. I really miss him she thought. Vic opened another tab on her laptop. And right to YouTube and looked at old videos of her and Avan. She pulled out her Blackberry because her iPhone 5 broke, cause her and her ex Adam had a huge fight and broke up and during that whole fight he took her phone and threw it against the wall.

She shotted Avan a quick message.

**Hello my English Muffin! :D -MsMustache**

She waited a couple minutes before Avan texted back.

**Hey my mustache loving friend! -MyEnglishMuffin**

**Whatchu doing? -MsMustache**

**I'm just at home in bed. -MyEnglishMuffin**

**What happened to my English Muffin? -MsMustache**

**He be heartbroken :( -MyEnglishMuffin**

**Aweh! Come by my apartment and we can spend New Years together. Maybe we can have a sleepover! -MsMustache**

**I'll come by soon! If I bring stuff to bake can we make them? -MyEnglishMuffin**

**Sure! I'll see you soon -MsMustache**

Vic ran to the bath room to take a quick shower before Avan came over. Once she was done she went in her closet to see what she would wear. She picked out a black tank top and a pair of Navy Blue high waisted shorts. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and put on a little makeup.

* * *

As soon as Avan finished texting Vic he jumped out of bed and headed to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror for the first time in a few days and saw he was a mess. He shaved and took a shower.

Once returning to his room he put on a grey wife beater and some basketball shorts. He combed his hair which was extremely knotted. Once he finished he smiled, he went to his closet and picked out a red plaid shirt and some dark washed jeans. He picked out an outfit since Vic and him were having a sleepover on New Years. He got a pair of pj's and placed it in his duffle bag.

He grabbed his phone and keys and headed to his car.

On his way, he made his way to the grocery store picking up cookie dough (alot) and some brownie mix and headed right to Vic's apartment.

He made his way up to her apartment. He knocked on her door, he waited a minute and saw a beautiful brunette open the door.

"Hello!" Avan said.

"Come in!" She said.

He placed his stuff down and hugged Vic "I missed you!" he said wrapped his arms around her waist.

Vic wrapped her arms around his neck. "I missed you too!"

Avan smiled, he heard her phone go off. "Aren't you going to reply?"

"Nope! It's probably a get back together message from Adam." she said plainly.

"You guys broke up?" Avan asked.

"Yep! He even broke my phone." Vic said showing Avan her phone.

"That must suck" Avan said.

"Alright first thing we have to do is make brownies!" Vic said happily.

In the middle of it Vic was pouring the batter in to one of the pans. Avan took a little of the batter and placed it on her cheek and kissed her cheek to get it of.

"Hey why did you do that?" she said.

"Your cheek looked delicious." he said putting the timer on.

* * *

Avan and Vic were watching TV and the looked at a clock it was 11:35 pm.

Vic sighed.

"What's wrong?" Avan asked.

"New Years is coming up and I'm entering it single yet again" Avan hugged her.

"My little muffin will leave me one day and get married." he said.

* * *

At 11:59 he made a plan. Which was to get Vic to have her first kiss on New Years.

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

And right there and then he kissed her, right there and then. He kissed her with passion. Vic broke the kiss.\

"I ruined our friendship didn't I?" he asked. "I just wanted you to ha-" then he was cut off with Vic kissing him.

"I'm confused." he said.

"I have a crush on you. Ever since we meet on spectacular" Vic said.

He kissed her, they kissed and during that time they deepend the kiss.

Vic lead him to the bedroom. He placed her on the bed carefully and started to kiss her neck.

Vic moaned a lot. And some how Vic managed to get him down to his boxers. And Avan started to remove her clothes watching how nice her body looked.

* * *

_YOU GET THE IDEA!_

Vic put on Avan's shirt and cuddled up with him.

"I love you Avan." Vic said.

"I love you too Vic" Avan said.

* * *

**FOUR YEARS LATER**

Vic walked down the isle ready to marry Avan. She smiled, 'I can't believe I'm going to be Jogia.

Vic and Avan said there vows and now are married.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading my one shot! Consider this a late Christmas gift and a New Years themed story! Any who I love you all and I want you guys to review so I have some things to look out for next time! And I still didn't reply to any reviews yet. I know I fucking suck. But today was my best friends birthday so I spent the whole fucking day with her which was a while and I started this story months ago since like August and I only had 46 words written. I hope to have this up before January 2! Any who! I go back to school on Monday and that means no update for a while. I know I'll try and update but if I can't HERE'S A SORRY IN ADVANCE! Alright that's the end of my rant. And thanks for reading yet again! :D_**

**_XOXO LiveLaughLove1115 aka The Bitch That Can Rant Alot!_**


End file.
